Mirror
by Bricky-poo-cute1616
Summary: In the land of Aaa Fionna gets switched with another Fionna on earth. What will happen to Fionna? Will she fall in LOVE? or just suffer a heart break? What will happen to the other Fionna? How will they react to their new surroundings?
1. Chapter 1

Mirror: Prologue

In Earth...

Fionna saw how all the cheerleaders went out of the dressing room all arranged and makeup, letting the mirror free. "About time, I was starting to think they were going to break the mirror" she thought arrogantly. Then she went to the mirror and, obviously, she saw herself, but not like she was dressing in that moment, with her cheerleader outfit, no. The reflection was dressing a bunny hat and a blue t-shirt. Fionna turned her head. The reflection too. That proved that it was a real mirror, not some kind of stupid joke. Suddenly she realized the mirror's background. It wasn't the dressing room, actually, it was a wood-made room. Well, it was more like it was built inside a tree. So weird. To check it was really the mirror, she raised up her hand and leaded up to the mirror with fear to break it in a thousand pieces. But, nothing happened. She just stayed there, looking her hand for a moment. Then she look herself at the eyes. And in that moment happened something. She felt an electrical current that started in her fingers and it was invading her body with pain until it arrived to her head and she passed out...

In Aaa...

Fionna went to her room, looking for her bag, ready to go adventuring with Cake. "Where are you?"  
she asked, knowing the bag wouldn't answer. She turned around and, in the other side of the room, she saw a mirror. "What the...? I don't remember this mirror..." she said to herself while she walked to look closer the mirror and, obviously, she saw herself, but not like she was dressing in that moment, with her bunny hat and her blue T-shirt. The reflection was dressing some kind of... I dunno... a uniform or something. Fionna turned her head. The reflection too. That proved that it was a real mirror, not some kind of joke Cake could made with BMO. Suddenly she realized the mirror's background. It wasn't the tree house, actually, it was a white place that seemed a dressing room. So weird. To check it was really the mirror, she raised up her hand and leaded up to the mirror with fear to break it in a thousand pieces. But, nothing happened. She just stayed there, looking her hand for a moment. Then she look herself at the eyes. And in that moment happened something. She felt an electrical current that started in her fingers and it was invading her body with pain until it arrived to her head and she passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Ow... my head..."  
Fionna woke up lying on what seemed to be a bed. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy when she blinked, so she gave up trying. First, she got her thoughts straight. She was lying on a bed because... because she had lost consciousness. That seemed strange from her... Never mind, she had fainted because... she had touched the mirror? How strange.  
"Time to open my eyes," she tried opening her eyes again, and succeeded. She was in a completely white space. When her vision started returning properly to her, a door in the room opened and she, out of pure habit, closed her eyes again and acted as though she was asleep. She wanted to be sure that whoever had come into the room was friend or foe.  
-See! What did I tell you! She hasn't woken up yet. She must have hit her head...?- a concerned female voice said.- Do you think it's severe?  
-Severe? Don't be stupid, Penny! She'll be fine,- another female voice said. They seemed concerned about her, which was a good sign, but Fionna didn't recognise their voices. -I'm wondering if she did it to get attention. 'I'd never do that.' Oh, please. It wouldn't be the first time she has been 'injured' and everyone has rushed to see what was wrong. Don't you think, Lucy?-  
-Oh my God, yeah! That is sooooooooo her!- Fionna almost laughed at the silly voice 'Lucy' did since it sounded so much like Lumpy Space Prince but...more feminine. What did bother her was that they all started laughing as though it wasn't even a joke.  
-Okay, girls, that's enough. What if she can hear us?- 'Penny' said.  
-Hey, we've said worse things,- the second girl said. They all started laughing again-  
-I hope she's okay. Let's leave her alone, girls. She needs to rest,- Penny said, ushering the other girls out.  
When Fionna heard the door close, she opened her eyes and sat up, completely confused. She had so many questions swimming around her head. Where was she? How the Lump did she get there? Who were those girls? They had mentioned that she had done something that seemed frequent. Maybe they had got her mixed up? Was it possible that she was the last human? She looked down at her clothes. How come she was wearing something that looked like a uniform? How come she wasn't wearing her hat? How come... wait a minute...  
MY HAT!  
Fionna started looking everywhere she could think of for her hat. From what she found in the drawers and cupboards, she deduced that she was in a hospital or infirmary or somewhere like that.  
"Keep calm. Panicking is the worst thing you can do in a dangerous situation. Am I in danger? Never mind. That's not important at the moment, I need to get out of here," she said to herself.  
She looked around herself and saw a blue shirt exactly like hers, and a pair of jeans. She decided that that was the best thing to wear if she was going to investigate rather than the 'cute top' and mini skirt she was wearing at that moment in time.  
Once she had changed, she brushed her hair quickly, hoping she would find her hat as soon as possible, and made her way to the door. She stayed standing in front of it for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea or not... "Isn't this adventure time?" she asked herself. She walked through the door.

Fionna left quietly the room, there was nobody on the corridor. She decided to explore, so she could find the way out. She started to walk around without knowing where she had to go. She thought that maybe the place was huge, or maybe she was walking around in circles. Almost sure it was the second one. She only saw identical corridors, with lockers and doors with a number on it. Finally, she saw stairs and she went down. Fionna saw that there was two girls about so see her and she hide in a locker. The two girls didn't look at her.

"Phew, they almost caught me... How many floors do this building have?" She got out of the locker and she looked back, to see if the girls were still there, when a bell ringed loudly and a lot of people walked out of the rooms even louder than the bell. Totally confused, she followed the people, maybe they knew the way out. "All this humans are captive here? Or are they the captors?.. Wait... HUMANS!" She stopped, looking how all the other humans walk along the place. Nobody was wearing hat. She could see that everyone was human. Everyone. Did that mean that she wasn't the last human, that all the humans were trapped there?

She had to save them, but before, she had to get out of there. She followed them again, and she made well, they all knew the way out. When she got out of the strange building, she looked at it carefully. She didn't know what would she need to go home but... they were humans. Was that her place, her home? No, Cake was her home, and sure she was worried about her. She had to come back. The building reminded her of that places of the pre-mushroom war movies, the "High school". She saw that now she was in a place where there was a lot of cars. Everyone went out of there by car, or by bus. Before she could realize it, she was alone, with no idea what could she do now. But then she heard a shout: "FIONNAAAAA!" And she saw some girls "There are four girls, right? Let's see... Two at one side... Two more at the other... Yep, there are four girls", going to her. A blond girl with two pony tails went running and hugged her so tight that Fionna almost couldn't take breathe. "What's going on?"  
-Oh Fi! You had us sooooo worried! Why didn't you call us when you woke? -Fionna recognized the voice. She was Penny, who had visited her with three girls more... She get it immediately. They were the four girls from before.-  
-I'm sorry P-Penny... -She thought that if she pretended that she knew them, she could find out where she was.-  
-Don't you ever dare to do that again, never ever. -Penny said.-  
-Oh my glob, when I saw you like, fainted on the floor, I thought you were like, totally dead. -Said Lucy, the one who talked like the Lumpy Space Prince.-  
-You're gonna stress her, girls. Let her breathe or she will faint again. -Said the dark-haired girl.-  
-Yeah, and her man is coming, and if you still so close to her he will think that she is cheating on him again. -Said the red-haired girl, obviously making fun of her.-  
Fionna was about to say something when she thought of what she said... Her man? But she didn't have boyfriend... Wait, that boy going to her was Gumball? They meant PG? But if she rejected him... What was he doing there anyway? Gumball came closer to her, he winked at the girls, who answered with silly laughs (unless the red-haired), and he went to Fionna.  
-Hey, honey! -Said, and before Fionna could do anything, he set her fringe aside and...  
"WHAT THE MATH IS HE DOING?!"  
...kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

In Aaa...

"Ow... my head..."  
Fionna woke up lying on what seemed to be a bed. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy when she blinked, so she gave up trying. First, she got her thoughts straight. She was lying on a bed because... because she had lost consciousness. That seemed strange from her...

Never mind, she had fainted because... she had touched the mirror. How strange. "Okey, let's see where I am." This time she could open her eyes, and she realized that she was in a place made of wood. And yes, she really was in a bed. When her vision started returning properly to her, the scuttle opened and she quickly lied again in the bed, closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She wanted to be sure that whoever had come into the room was friend or foe.  
-Fionna, you awake? -Said a feminine voice. "How does she know my name?" The women sighed.- It's so weird that you blacked out, and just before going adventuring... Well... I'm going to cook something for you...-

The sound of the footsteps going out of the room told Fionna that she was alone again. And she was wide awake now. The ache was still in her head, but she tried to focus on what was happening . She opened her eyes and this time she saw everything clearly. When she saw that she was in a room that seemed made inside a tree, she had a dejavu. But she still didn't know where she was. She looked for something in the room that could tell her how she get there. But she didn't find anything that could clear up the situation. As every time she gets nervous, Fionna set aside her fringe. And then she touched the hat. "A hat? What the... I never wear hats!" She took off the hat and she had another dejavu. "A hat with bunny ears... Where have I seen one like this before? And what am I wearing?"

When she saw she was wearing a blue T-shirt, a blue skirt, and white high socks, she went right to the closet. But all the clothes were exactly the same. "What kind of girl has just one outfit? And... who changed my clothes? Am I kidnapped?!" Fionna told herself to relax, and letting the hat on the bed, she went near the window, prepared to jump. It was a little to high for her, but she wasn't a cheerleader in vain. Besides, that place seemed to be build inside a tree, so it was easy to climb down. When her feet stepped on the grass, she looked back to see where had she been captive all the time. It really was a tree. Totally confused, she ended up thinking that the best thing she could do was running away from there, before the kidnapper, or kidnappers, realized she wasn't there anymore. Without knowing where she could go, she start running away, with no idea where she was or why.

Fionna was still running without destination. After an hour, she realized she was even more lost than before, and she sat on a rock to have a rest. When she got her breathe back, she tried to think what would be her next step. She looked around and she saw a duck looking at her. "What the heck is doing a duck in the forest? Maybe that means that there's a lake near here... I'm so thirsty..." And she just looked at him, maybe he was about to go to his home, but he just stood there, looking back. After a few minutes, she couldn't wait more like that, and she shout at him:  
-Go home or lake or whatever! There's no need to remind me that I'm possibly dying of thirst and hunger, so... LEAVE ME ALONE!  
The duck looked at her bugged, and he walked away from her. Fionna sighed sadly. The duck heard the sigh and looked back at her with sorrow. He gestured her with his head to follow him, and she did. "Yeah, follow the duck, it's the best thing you can do..." She thought with sarcasm, "Well, it's the only thing you can do..." The duck looked back constantly to see if she was really following him.

When Fionna was about to faint of hunger, thirst and exhaustion, the duck passed through some herbage, and when she passed too, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a wellspring full of fresh and clean water, with a lot of fruit trees around. She went running to drink a little bit of water, and when she went to one of the fruit trees and eat some of their fruit. She didn't know what kind of food was, but it didn't matter, it was delicious. When she had enough, she lied in the grass. The duck that had taken her to that place was looking at her, waiting for her to say something. She sighted again, and said:  
-I guess that was your intention to bring me here... I can't believe I'm saying this to a duck but... Thank you.  
-Well, know that I've taken you here 'cause you looked pitiful and I'm a good guy, I could had let you there dying! At least you've been grateful at the end, 'cause if you hadn't said thanks I would have driven you to a lonely cave where you would die! -Said the duck.-  
Fionna blinked a few times.

"The duck had just talked to me?", thought before she stood up with a jump, screaming. "THE DUCK TALKED TO ME! THE. DUCK!" Her scream alerted some of the forest animals, who went to her asking if she was OK Fionna, even more confused and scared than before, run away from that place, refusing to come back. When she was running with no idea where to go, just like before, she started to think that she had lost her mind. The animals talked to her. It wasn't a joke. They talked. TO HER. She stopped running, breathless, after running a non-known time, but it was starting to get dark. "All of this is a dream, must be a dream. I hit my head and I'm only dreaming... A little pinch and I'll wake up."

She pinched herself with all her strength, and it was clear to her that it wasn't a dream. Besides, when she looked at her arm, she realized that the branches had broken a little bit her clothes and had scratched her. "And what if someone drugged me? That would explain why I don't wake up, why the animals talk, and why this tree is made of cotton-candy.. Wait a second... Cotton-candy?" To prove if that was really candy, she tasted a branch. Yes, it was cotton-candy "Wait, if I was drugged, that wouldn't be real cotton-candy.. Then... where am I?" Completely desperated, she followed the way that the candy trees showed her before she arrived to a wall made of... Cake? Well, made of candy. She fell in the wall, and she heard someone going there.  
-Fionna? What are you doing out here? Oh my goodness.. Has happened something? Your clothes... -Said a masculine voice that she recognized as... Patrick B. Gumball? He was in that crazy world too? It was dark now, and there wasn't any light but she would recognize his voice anywhere. She wanted to go with him, but she was too tired, she almost couldn't stay standing up. When he could get enough close to her to look her in the eyes, she looked back, and holding him to not fall, she kissed him.


End file.
